


Madame Mayor

by Naniohcashanioh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniohcashanioh/pseuds/Naniohcashanioh
Summary: Emma is down to her last dime, when a good-hearted stranger swoops down and saves her. Too bad this stranger is more Hyde then Jekyll.





	Madame Mayor

Another day missed. Another bill to pay. A day spent filling out job applications without replies. Emma sighed as the continuous phrases grind around the gears of her brain. Gripping the buggy’s smooth stainless silver she pushes through the strangely large crowd towards the cashier with her groceries. 

The crowd eases off, and steadily wanes leaving red, white, and blue decor lying astray. She unpacks the buggy, glancing at the bored teen, she’s seen him somewhere before at the highschool, and a quick look back a lady in all black formal wear chats busily with a group of people, varying in formal and casual attire with cameras in hand. The woman, in the center, smiled too wildly, and shines too brightly with sparkles of gold watches on her wrist, and tiny studs hidden partially by deep black hair. She reminded Emma of the women she saw strut past her in the thrift shops dumping their old clothes, while their lips curled in disgust.

“That’ll be 65 dollars.” The ginger pimpled teen spoke monotonously as he packed the groceries in three measly bags.

She flinches as the harsh noise rings lowly in her ears when her cards swipes through.  
“The cards empty”

“No.” Emma’s voice horsley croaks as her head shakes. “That can’t be. I swear it must be a mistake. Just try it again.” The boy swipes it again with the same doomed ring.

“Do you have any other payment?”

“No I um… no. “ Her brain sprinted to find a solution. “ Can I just come back later, and pay?”  
“Sorry ma'am there’s nothing I can-” He begins to slide the grocery father away from her.

“Please please I swear I can come back in a few days and pay it off. I swear I-” Her palms begins to sweat, and tears swell as her cheeks bathing in red

“Look, lady, I’m really sorry we have a policy.” He deadpans with a look of pity on his face

“Please, you don’t understand, I just nee-”

“Excuse me.” Loud, demanding, and utterly femminent words wooshed in between her and the cashier. “There seems to be trouble here.” The woman frown turned into wide grin. Her eyes swiped from the cashier to focus on Emma. 

“I can’t pay.” Weak and defeated Emma’s eyes searched the floor for desperately scouring for answers. 

“This should cover it.” The woman handed a card to the boy and slid next to Emma, a slim arm roping itself around her waist forcing her to awkwardly shuffle her feet to face the clicking, and shuttering of cameras. 

“You really don’t have to-” Her voice was breathy and tired. This whole ordeal seemed like a dream you don't remember, but keep the feeling throughout the day.

“Oh I’m not stopping there.” The woman hand gently shepherds her cheek, and eyes to hers, before facing the small crowd facing and cameras. “As Storybrooke’s newly elected mayor.” Bright smile flashed, as an arm forces her back to straighten. “ I strive to cut the poverty plaguing Storybrooke out. Starting today I am taking in this young lady...” Emma was being pulled closer as the words spilled. “ Not only as my secretary, but my own little project against poverty.” Her voice softens to a coo at the end as her eye swipe over Emma.

The small crowds gives a small cheer as she hears a whisper of “Smile” that does odd things to her chest. She’s ushered away all while the arm stays firm against her, and a buff man totes her groceries. She tries to go help, but the arm keeps steady on course outside the grocery store, and away from the crowd.

“Did you drive here, Miss?” The woman asks as they now stood alone outside the store as crisp cold cuts at her skin. The grey skies looked heavy, and ready to rain. Another reminder of the cold that was setting in. 

“ No um I usually walk, it h-”

“Excellent, I’m having Graham pull the car up right now.” 

“Umm uh….I’m sorry I’m very confused” She tugs away from the grasp as cold sets in where the warmth was. “Appreciative, but I don't even know who you are.” Her confusion only intensifies as an almost cackle like sounds escapes the woman in front of her. 

“Guess I'll have to fire my campaign manager.” Her words deepens in something haughty and intangible. “ It’s okay. I’ll fill in that little cute blonde head of yours, myself.” Another offsetting laugh followed.

“Umm” The deep uncomfort she felt only grew.

“I, my dear, am now in charge of Storybrooke. The newly elected mayor. I’m at the end of my celebration for the mayor’s generous donation to some run down grocery store for the poor. I’m charming the press with my quick wit and beauty. Gracing them with such generosity ” She flips her hair and flashes dazzling smile “and out of the corner of my eye I see a poor a distraught blonde begging for food. I watch her tiny red face scrunch up, holding off the defeated tears, that seem inevitable. The sad puberty cursed teen watching with pity as he takes food from a clearly helpless girl. It’s quite a pathetic scene, and all. I, of course, jump in, like a shining knight, and buy the groceries and offers the young girl a magnificent job as my personal secretary. The camera catches this magnanimity” 

“Hey, I don’t know if I wanna be a part of this publicity stunt and-” 

“Don’t know what?” Her voice cracks across the otherwise silent parking lot. “Don’t know if you can pay for your groceries. A house. A car. Clothes?” Emma flinches as she notices the small scar on the smile inches away from your face. “As I see it you need this as much as you owe me.”

“Owe you?” Emma’s croaks, she’s feeling like she signed her soul away without knowing it. “I’m grateful and junk, I’m just not sure about this. It’s all happening really fast.”

“You’re too poor to buy three bags of groceries. You’re clothes are tattered. You’re malnourished. You’ll be dead in a year if you keep going like this. And yet you hesitate when I graciously offer you a way out.” Her voice sharpens at end, before softening. “I am giving you a second chance, Emma.”

“I- maybe just give me some time to think or research or- ”

“How many people buy you groceries, and pay your bills out of kindness. Unless you have…” she focuses a bit more intensely on the blonde “a more discreet job that offer such benefits.” She muses as her hand mockingly rubs Emma’s shoulders

“You didn’t pay my bills” She squeaks defiantly 

“Not with that nasty attitude I haven’t” The woman taunts. Heels click as the dark woman struts towards a nice black car pulls to front of the store. Holding open the black door in wait she speaks. “As far as I’m concerned I’m holding an open door for freedom.”

“What’s the catch?” Her breath seemed caught between her throat and mouth.

“As I see it you just trade me your time, your love, and yourself to me, Regina Mills, for the sweet freedom of a second chance.” Droplets of water began pooring, and yet Regina seemed unfazed.

“Fine”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks I hoped you enjoyed !


End file.
